


The Avengers' Easter Egg Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Other, POV First Person, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and the rest of the Avengers team (pre/avoided-endgame/ffh) are on the ultimate Easter Egg Hunt, but trouble arises when Peter runs into a bad-guy and doesn't see the danger in front of him. There are also a bunch of incidents with Flash that become a problem.





	1. The Briefing

I sit on my bed, throwing a small bouncy-ball up into the air and catching it as it ricochets off the ceiling. I'm bored out of my mind waiting for a text that the game had begun. I'm exactly sure what "the game" was, but I assume it should be good if Tony was caught smiling over it. I didn't think I'd ever find Tony laughing mischievously and I feel like I should get a gold star for being the only person witness it. Alive, that is. I giggle quietly to myself. Suddenly I hear a "ding" I can't miss. I'm on my feet immediately, phone in hand. I feel adrenaline rush through me as I read the address sent in the text. It's close by and I know the place.

I begin to suit up faster than I ever have in my entire life. If it hadn't been a one-piece, I'd have it all backwards and jumbled up. I activate my web-shooters, more ready than I have ever been in my entire time as Spiderman. I race out my apartment door, Aunt May calling after me, but I can't make out her words. Too late now. Before I knew it I was swinging from building to building through the city towards the address given. The air hitting my face feels refreshing. I close my eyes for a moment, putting all my trust into my webs as I keep swinging. When I arrive, I open my eyes to see a diner called "Good Eats Diner". I launch myself forwards, discarding my web and landing gracefully on the ground. 

I turn to see Tony standing in the diner window holding a poorly-written sign that says "Avengers Assemble". I burst out laughing, then walk into the brightly lit diner. I'm the first one there, so I take a seat and wait. I feel my leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably, which attracts Tony's attention. I give an awkward smile and slouch in my chair, hands folded across my stomach. For the first time I recognize how cold the diner is. I shiver, rubbing my arms and tucking my knees to my chest.

"Cold?" Tony asked.

"A bit." my voice squeaked. I cleared my throat, a bit embarrassed on how childish my voice sounded.

It feels like ages before I see Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Stephen, and even Thor appear outside. Thor went to grab the door before Steve stops him and gets the door himself. I assume Steve thought he would break the door. I chuckle slightly to myself. As the majority of the Avengers team pile into the rather small diner, the manager seems a bit anxious. Tony slides the manager some money and stands in front of the team. I suddenly realize I'm the only one sitting and jump out of my seat, stepping in beside Wanda and Natasha as the group waits for instructions. Steve went and stood by Tony. I assume they arranged it together. 

"Welcome, Avengers," Tony starts. "To the second annual Easter Egg Hunt of the team."

I feel a bit hurt as I realize I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on because I wasn't here last year. Steve seems to recognize this.

"We'd like to brief everyone, new and old attendants, on the rules." Steve begins. "First,"

I hear Natasha 'boo' beside me. Steve shoots her a menacing but playful glare.

"No locations will be dangerous." Steve continues. "All egg locations are in a three mile radius of this diner." 

"There are 24 eggs." Tony adds. "Find as many as you can."

Tony began handing out plastic bags that varied from Wal-Mart to Target. "These are your baskets. Don't lose them because then you owe me new ones. And it's pollution. We don't kill turtles."

"Besides Spidey over here. He gets a Minnie Mouse bucket." Sam jokes. For a second I hope that that isn't true, but Tony hands me a Target bag and walks off.

Steve smiles. "I'll be joining you all, Tony hid the eggs."

I feel my heart beating fast as the others seem to know what's going on. They begin to pour out of the diner as Tony yells something about 2 hours. I frantically glance down both street ends. I begin to panic when I feel Steve's strong grip on my shoulder. He gives me a reassuring smile. 

"So, where shall we start?" he asks.


	2. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad if anyone has already made something like this I haven’t checked but I thought of this myself but am probably not the first to think of it
> 
> !IMPORTANT!  
had to edit the chapter because it was too short so if anyone read this chapter before the edit reread it because it might have changed but enjoy

After about 10 minutes of wandering around aimlessly, I’m still unsure where to go. Steve wandered off somewhere a few minutes ago when he felt like I was wasting time with my hesitation. At this point I begin to sweat in my suit, which makes me uncomfortable. I sigh and take a left, heading in the same direction as the parking garage on Parsons Boulevard. I know it’s an unlikely location, but it’s a start.

Suddenly I hear Thor’s voice over the com. “Two eggs down!” he laughs triumphantly.

“Two?” I say aloud. “They’re so far ahead.”

“Two what?” an unmistakable voice says behind me.

I turn to see who I expect: Flash Thompson. I hold back a sigh. There are two ways this can go that I can think of. I wait for him to speak first.

“Are you an Avenger?” Flash asks.

“Uh- I, uh, ye- yeah.” I stammer. I slap myself mentally for being an idiot. I realize people are beginning to gather around and I panic. I don’t have time to get caught up in this.

“Hey Spiderman!” I hear people call. They all start talking and shouting at once and I feel my breathing get faster.

Relief floods over me as I see an Iron man suit approaching me. To my surprise, it lands and Tony steps out of it. My savior.

“Stand. Back. We’re on a special mission and we do not have time for fans right now.” Tony says, the crowd listening eagerly. They all seem disappointed and disperse back out onto the streets.

“Go hunt, kid.” Tony tells me, falling back into his suit and flying out into the sky.

I feel prideful as I shoot my webs onto the closest building and swing away, heading for the parking garage. When I arrive, I land onto the ground sloppily, nearly losing my balance. I steady myself and enter the garage. Everything was ordinary, though the 1st level seemed to be the only full level. The rest had few cars to none. I decide to be lazy and take the elevator up to level 2, feeling too exhausted to take any stairs. I step into the elevator, pressing the 2nd level button. As the doors close, my spidey sense tingles. I flinch as Flash slips into the elevator with me at the last moment. I begin to feel anxious as he grins widely at me from the other side of the small room. Flash slaps the other level keys, and I figure this is going to be a rough time.

"What's it like?" he asks.

"H-Huh? Oh uh, I- I don't know." I mutter, attempting to distort my voice.

"Is Captain America really mean like he looks?"

Not like you, I think. I hesitate with my reply. "No, he's not mean, he's just serious when he needs to be." I defend.

The elevator doors begin to open. I sigh and go to step out, but Flash grabs my wrist and yanks me backwards. I yelp as I slam into the metal wall. I must've been in a haze for a minute because when I look back up, the doors are closing. Panic sets in, and I look at Flash fearfully. Even when I'm not Peter Parker I'm still weak around him. I don't have the strength to fight back, so I huddle back into the elevator corner. 

"Is Tony really that rich?" Flash asks casually. "And is Hulk really that big?"

"Yes." I gulp.

"Huh."

The elevator dings as it hits the third floor and the doors open. I bolt out into the garage, faster than I'd ever run before. I don't stop running until I'm sure I'm safe. I take a moment to collect myself while my head spins. I can't believe he grabbed me like that. I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my life. 

My ears ring loudly, and I don't hear the approaching footsteps behind me.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the previous chapter was edited so if you missed the elevator part, please go back! thank you

My spidey senses go wild again, and my vision starts to adjust. I turn to see someone in a dark hoodie and black jeans walking up to me with their head down. Assuming it's Flash again, I stand up straight, gaining courage through my fear.

"Look dude, you've got to stop." I say firmly. 

The guy keeps walking until he's about 10 feet away from me. I realize this most likely isn't Flash, because this person is buffer and slightly taller. I don't think much of it, and that's my first mistake. After what feels like a few minutes, he finally lifts his head and gazes at me with piercing icy-blue eyes that made me shudder. I bite my lip and awkwardly look away, my second mistake. When I look back, he's about a foot closer. I mentally shrug and assume I'm just getting my distance wrong and he was there the whole time. Strike three.

"Hey, um-" I start to talk, but I'm cut off when he takes broad, long, weird steps towards me. He's now a few inches away, too close for my comfort. He looks directly into my eyes, and it scares me that he knows exactly where to look through my mask. I flinch at his stare and feel my legs begin to shake a bit. Everything seems to move so slowly. He puts his hand on my shoulder, his grip firm and frightening. I look to his hand, only realize it was not his hand on my shoulder.

It was a knife.

Before I can react, he rips the knife out of my skin. I can't find the strength in me to scream, all I can do is watch as blood soaks my suit. The second time, a stab directly into my thigh, I can feel. I scream this time, pain resonating throughout my body. My vision whirs as I watched the blurry man walk away. I fall over, but everything is in slow motion. 

I wince and groan as I lift my weak arm up to my suit com. "T- H-" I try to speak, but blood is trapping the words in my throat.

"Hello? Peter, is that you? Your com is on." I hear the sound of Steve's voice.

"Dizzy. Blood." is all I manage to choke out. 

"Peter? Is everything alright? I'm sending Tony and the others your way."

My hand falls onto the cold cement. The only thoughts in my head are how freezing the room is. I'm too numb to feel any pain or move so I just lay there, staring at the concrete wall in front of me. Or maybe it's far from me. I can't tell. I lay there for what feels like hours until I hear voices I recognize. They seem to be shouting at each other, but I can't tell how far they are from me. 

"Peter, stay with me. An ambulance is on the way." I hear Tony say to me, holding my arm gently. 

The only word that pops into my mind is relief. I'm relieved that Tony is here. I'm relieved that I'm going to be okay and if I'm not then at least I'm not alone. With the little amount of feeling in my body, I can tell Stephen is wrapping something around my arm and Natasha is wrapping something around my leg. I blink a silent 'thank you', unable to produce any actual words.

I hear loud, ear-splitting sirens nearby. I give a loopy smile to Tony, who looks worried and angered. I hope I didn't anger or disappoint him. That would be bad. 

People carefully lift my bloody body into the ambulance. The entire team is here now, arguing about something I can't make out. The nurse in the ambulance begins talking, but I can't hear anything she says to me. I focus on the bright light above me, squinting until it's just a blotch of yellow and white. The nurse pats my cheek softly and calls out what I think is my name. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't. I look to the ambulance doors as Tony hops inside. He ruffles my hair as he walks by to sit down. That's when it all goes dark and I lose my consciousness.


	4. The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits already and the kudos! People found this so fast and I hope you all like it! Doing my best my friends

The first think I see when I wake up is the grainy ceiling of the hospital. I smell the faint scent of jello, which brings a smile to my face. My throat feels dry, and I reach to my side table to grab my cup of water. Tony quickly jumps up and hands it to me. I take a sip and hand him back the cup gratefully. I look to see Steve also in the room, and assume the rest of the team is in the waiting room. 

"How do you feel?" Tony asks worriedly. 

"Sore." I reply.

"If you feel any pain let us know and we'll get the nurse, but right now you're on some pain medicine." Tony tells me. I nod.

I look down at my hospital gown, which is slightly stained with extra blood that leaked through the bandages. I move the blanket to see my thigh patched up with a soft white bandaging like my shoulder. I hesitate and put the blanket back down onto my legs. I shudder, the room temperature a bit cold. I see Steve stand up and give Tony a certain look I can't figure out.

"We'll be right back. Hang in there, kid." Tony tells me. They go to the door to slip into the hallway, but I call out, "Wait!"

Tony stops and turns. Steve stops too.

"Please don't leave me alone." I whisper.

Tony nods and sits back down, Steve sighing and following back to his chair. They begin speaking quietly, though I assume they forgot I have sensitive hearing and can tell what they're saying. I decide to snoop a bit.

"What the hell happened?" Tony whispers angrily. 

"I don't know. He was attacked." Steve answers.

"Who would attack Peter like that? It doesn't make sense. He doesn't have enemies, none like that."

"Wrong place wrong time?"

"Definitely not."

"Hey." I jump in. "I can give a description. I saw his face. I couldn't forget it."

Tony and Steve jump up in unison. 

"You saw his face?" Tony repeats.

"I'll get the police." Steve says, heading out into the hallway.

I watch as Natasha takes his place and slips into the room. She gives me a warm, comforting smile, and I feel myself relax a bit. She sits beside the bed, ruffling my already-messy hair. I always wonder why everyone likes doing that, but I never question it out loud. I smile back and she takes my hand in hers.

"How you holding up, Pete?" she asks.

"I'm alright. I'd like to go home, though." I say.

"You'll be back home in no time, don't worry." she reassures me.

"Where's-"

"Aunt May is on her way here." Natasha interrupts. 

I nod and glance around the hospital room. For the first time I see a poorly-written sign in red crayon on cardboard that looks to be Sam's writing. It says, "Welcome back, Spidey." I smile and so does Natasha. Tony goes over and adjusts the crooked cardboard upright. He turns to me and shrugs dramatically. 

As soon as Aunt May walks in the door she's by my side, trying to figure out how to hug me. I turn to the side, pulling in and embracing her in a tight but careful hug. "You had me worried to death!" she says a bit too loudly. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again!"

"What, get attacked?" I ask with a small chuckle. 

"Precisely." she nods. 

May inspects my shoulder, then moves my blanket to see my thigh. She shivers and shakes her head when she sees the blood stains on the bandages. I quickly put the blanket back over me. 

Steve walks back into the room, what I assume is a sketch artist following behind him. I sit up slowly, wincing at each small movement. Natasha helps me get up all the way and turn to face the guy. I take a deep breath and Nat puts her hand on my good shoulder. I pull together my courage and close my eyes, seeing those hostile icy-blue eyes looking back at me. I open my eyes and realize my breathing became heavier and faster. 

"Okay, okay. I got it. Give me the clipboard, please." I say. The sketch artist hesitates, but I know I need to draw it myself to make sure it's all accurate. Even if it kills me inside. Steve nods to the artist and he hands me the clipboard. I begin drawing on the yellowish paper, my hand shaking slightly but not enough to mess it up. When I finished the drawing, I gave it back to the sketch artist. He gave me an impressed look of approval, but I was just relieved to get it over with. 

"Good news, kid." Tony says, stepping back into the room. I hadn't noticed he left. "You're clear to go home as long as you rest."

"Great! Let's go."

"You're eager." Natasha teases. "Slow down, Pete."

I smile and nod, though deep down I just want out of this crowded hospital room. Having all the attention is not something I like. After getting up carefully with the help of Aunt May, I go to the bathroom to change into normal clothes. I put on a comfortable T-shirt and sweatpants fairly easily, but struggle to put on my shoes. With a few frustrating minutes I manage to get everything together. 

After a bit of time and agony, we made it out to the parking lot. I winced as Steve carefully lifted me into Tony's rental car. Tony was set to drive as Steve and Natasha hop into the back seat. I lean against the window and close my eyes for a moment. I take a deep breath and slouched in the seat. Tony pat my knee gently and I couldn't hold back my smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if I should add an extra chapter at school with tension between Flash and Peter and maybe a lil Ned or not


	5. The Car Ride & The Restaurant Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go

The car engine revs as Tony turns the ignition. I stare out the passenger window, watching as we pull out of the tight parking space. I hear Tony curse as he nearly bumps the car beside us. I can't help but giggle to myself when Steve says, "Language!" and Tony throws a napkin at him. As we leave the parking lot, the car hits a speed bump and I gave a yelp as my knee hits the bottom of the dashboard. Natasha gasps and leans forwards between the front seats to check on me.

"Are you okay? Did any stitches rip?" she asks.

"No, no I think I'm okay." I say, holding my knee. It feels like a healing bruise after being punched. Not a pleasant feeling. 

"You sure?" Tony asks. "If you're hurt you need to tell us."

"I promise, I'm alright." I assure him. 

Majority of the car ride was Tony and I channel-surfing through the radio. I eventually gave up and plugged in the AUX cord. Now I was staring out the window once again, waiting to change the song once it ends. I forgot what the song is called, and I don't have the energy to check. Honestly, I'm not listening. I'm too lost in thoughts of what I'm going to do now. Tony won't let me out alone again to patrol for forever. And what will I tell people at my school? It's not exactly common to be ambushed and stabbed twice. 

Steve seems to recognize my worry. "Peter, you're tense. You need to calm down before your shoulder stitches rip open and we have to go back."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I say, going a bit limp in my seat in attempt to relax.

"Let's go through a drive-thru." Tony suggests.

"Taco-Bell." Steve votes.

"Ooh, I agree." Natasha adds.

"How 'bout you, kid?" Tony turns to me.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good to me." I mumble.

Tony pulls into the parking lot. "Change of plans, we're going in." 

I sigh, but reluctantly agree. Natasha gives a little 'woo' before opening the car door and stepping out. Steve does the same. I open my door and turn sideways, waiting for help to stand. Steve grabs my arm and the bag of my leg, carefully pulling me forwards until I'm upright. I grunt and close the door. 

I limp up to the fast-food restaurant, the team walking slowly around me out of pity. I sigh, feeling frustrated. We reach the purple-painted double doors and Steve holds the door while everyone enters. I walk in, shivering at the room's cold breeze. I give Tony my order and go to sit, my leg bothering me. 

"I'm going to stay with Tony while we wait for the food." Steve told Natasha. 

"I'll wait with Peter." she said, following after me. 

I sit down and put my bad leg on the booth opposite to me. Nat sits beside me. I assume she's wanting to start a conversation, which makes me slightly irritated. But I can't be mean when she's just trying to be polite, no matter the situation. 

"So, what happened yesterday?" she asks.

Yesterday. I hadn't realized I was unconscious for so long. It must be around 3 P.M. I missed school.

"I was looking around and got attacked in the parking garage." I explain.

"And that's all?" she presses. 

"Yes." I lie. I don't want people to know about the elevator, or Flash. It'd just make it worse.

"Then what's this?" Nat challenged, holding up my wrist to show a bruise. 

Damn. I didn't see that. And I didn't see that coming.

I pull my wrist away and tuck my hand under the table. "I, uh- bumped my wrist. While looking. It's nothing."

"Right." Nat says, though she obviously knows it's a lie. 

As if on cue, the worst person who could have possibly walked through the restaurant doors comes in; Flash Thompson. I slouch in my seat, though I know he spotted me. He immediately walks over while his friends go to order. I look at Nat nervously and begin to panic.

"Penis Parker! Weird seeing you here, where were you today, dickwad? Who's the lady?" Flash practically yells.

"Excuse me?" Natasha raises a brow and I know things aren't going to go well. She stands up threateningly, but Flash doesn't flinch.

"Woah, lady." Flash smiles. I feel like I'm going to throw up. "Why don't you come sit with us? Parker over here-" 

Flash is cut off when Natasha knocks him in the gut and throws him to the floor by the shoulder. "Parker what, hm?" she dared him.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Flash surrenders. Natasha lets go when Steve and Tony rush to see the commotion. 

"Is there a problem?" Steve asks.

Flash stand up and brushes himself off. "N-N-No sir, no problem.."

"Good." Steve says, pushing past him and claiming a seat our booth. Tony does the same and sits next to Steve calmly, though I could tell he was furious inside. I look at Flash, who seems exasperated. He barrels out of the fast food restaurant, his friends following with their bag of food. Everyone looks at me, and I stare at the table awkwardly. 

"Who was that?" Steve asks, his tone firm.

"I don't know." I murmur. 

"Well, you obviously do if he called you by name." Nat points out.

"Not exactly by name." I add.

Tony stares me right in the eyes. I feel my legs start to shake. "Do I need to call the school, Peter?" he asks, a hidden anger behind his voice.

I notice for the first time in a while Tony said my name and not just 'kid'. 

"No." I reply. "It's just some idiot."

"It better be." Tony scolds. 

I begin to eat my food in silence while the team chatters. I don't feel in the mood to talk. I already know tomorrow at school is going to be hell for me. Flash never stops until he gets his revenge and it's the thing that scares me to my core. He will not let this go without a fight. A fight I won't be in good enough condition for, mentally or physically. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter probably tomorrow


End file.
